


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Kim Yugyeom, CEO Im Jaebum | JB, Dom Jaebum, Im Jaebum | JB-Centric, Kim Yugyeom-Centric, M/M, Minor 2young, Minor Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Im Jaebum | JB, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Rich Im Jaebum | JB, Secretary Yugyeom, Slow Burn, Sub Yugyeom, Top Im Jaebum | JB, Work In Progress, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom
Kudos: 8





	Untitled

**10:20 AM**

"Kim Yugyeom?"

Yugyeom looks up from where he's working at his desk.It's one of the company security guards."Yes?"He asks,unable to hide the anxious tone of his voice.The security guard motions for Yugyeom to follow him."You're wanted in the main office."

Yugyeom feels like his heart just stopped."R-right now?"The security guard nods and Yugyeom shakily stands up and follows him,seeing Jackson mouth 'good luck' out of the corner of his eye.

_I'm really gonna need it at this rate._


End file.
